The Lost Cat
by ell2201
Summary: Jika Aku butuh seseorang untuk menarik diriku dari lubang kegelapan, Aku menemukannya, ya, seperti menemukan kucing hilang ditengah kota ini. (Yuri Content)


**Sakura POV**

Matahari bersinar dengan terang, menciptakan hawa panas menyengat, menyinari kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya di kota ini. Trotoar sangat ramai, mereka sibuk melakukan hal yang harus mereka lakukan. ada yang memakai seragam sekolah, jas kerja, dan emmmh pelayan dengan telinga kucing. Aku diantara banyak orang disini, tidak, ralat, Aku sendirian, tak tau arah, kebingungan, seperti anak ayam yang baru menetas dan tak menemukan ibunya.

Gaaaaaaaaahhhhh, Aku lelah, 4 jam lalu Aku sangat senang telah merantau masuk kota impian ini, Akiba tentunya. Dari rumah Aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya, satu koper yang lumayan besar untuk baju dan seragam, satu kardus untuk buku buku dan Tas punggung berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak warna merah untuk tempat laptop, peralatan mandi, dan make up... hanya bedak sih sebenarnya. Tak lupa sebelum berangkat Aku mengunjungi beberapa rumah teman dekatku, pamit pergi tentunya, mereka menitipkan pesan pesan untukku disana. Aku pergi ke stasiun kota diantar seluruh keluarga, untung tetangga kami sangat baik karena bersedia meminjami kami mobil untuk pergi ke stasiun, aku memilih mengirim kardus yang berisi buku buku lewat jasa pengiriman barang agar Aku tak repot juga nanti, sedangkan koper dan tasnya kubawa sendiri.

Masih teringat wajah keluargaku yang melambaikan tangan terharu ketika kereta yang Aku tumpangi mulai berjalan. Beberapa detik kemudian Choji, Adikku yang gemuk dan menggemaskan menangis, melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan berlari berusaha sekuat tenaga mengejar keretaku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa lagi kudengar, dia menangis terharu seakan mengatakan "Kakaaaaaaaak, baik baik saja disana yaaaaaaaa!". Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku dari jendela, berusaha tersenyum padanya, Itu cukup mengiris hatiku, Aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak boleh. Aku berhenti melihat belakang sekarang, kumantapkan hatiku untuk terus kuat, hei ingatlah Kau Haruno Sakura! kau sudah masuk SMA! Bukan SMA biasa! SMA di Kota! Kau pergi ke Kota untuk mecari pengalaman Sakura!

Tunggu sebentar!, Aku baru menyadari sesuatu, Kutempelkan wajahku ke jendela samping, berusaha melihat kebelakang lagi, Choji yang sudah terlalu jauh masih berusaha mengejarku dan mengatakan sesuatu, Tidak! Dia Tidak mengatakan salam perpisahan atau sejenisnya, melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan yang ada di genggamannya adalah HP-ku! HAPE-KUUUUUUU!

"DASAR GENDUT CHOJI BODOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Semangatku yang membara telah surut bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah, yaaah Aku dibelikan Smartphone dan laptop baru oleh kedua orang tuaku satu minggu sebelum Aku berangkat, karena kata orang-orang, dikota Aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpa ini. Mereka sampai mengambil tabungan keluarga hanya untuk dua benda ini, adikku sangat senang dengan Smartphone baruku, dia selalu menggunakannya untuk bermain game, sedangkan Aku terlalu sibuk belajar untuk menggunakan laptop kepada kakakku, sampai lupa kalau Aku punya Smartphone, duh.

3 jam berlalu dengan berat, kereta yang ku tumpangi berhenti ditujuan. Oke tenang, Aku masih ingat nomor rumahku. turun dari kereta Aku keluar dari stasiun mencari wartel untuk menghubungi keluargaku.

"tuuuuuuuut...tuuuuuuut...tuuuuuutt... Halo, dengan kedai makan Haruno, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"emmmmm... Ini Aku"

"Ahhhh, Sakura-chan! Apakah Kau baik-baik saja?! Bagaimana Akiba? Apakah Kau sudah menata barangmu? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan teman sekamarmu? Dia orang baik, bertem..."

"Anoo, maaf Ibu, Aku baru keluar dari stasiun, lalu menelpon dan..."

"Ada apa kok—Ahhhhhh Aku lupa! HP-mu tertinggal ya, kami sudah memasukkannya ke kardus buku, untung tadi paket barangnya belum berangkat, tenang saja barangnya akan sampai di asramamu, mungkin 2 jam lagi"

"Oh Syukurlah kalau begitu, Aku tutup ya, Terima-"

"Sebentar, Sakura-chan!... Emh, Baik-baik saja ya disana, Yang kuat ya. Ibu disini selalu, se- selalu mendukungmu, Ibu bangga denganmu... tut..tut..tut..tut"

Aku meletakkan gagang telpon ditempatnya, masih berdiri mematung disana, berusaha menahan haru, tentu saja Aku akan kuat, pasti.

Oke, sekarang yang perlu kulakukan adalah mencari asramaku lalu merapikan barang bawaan. Aku melepas topi dan kuncir rambutku, merapikan poni yang menghalangi mataku, mengikatnya kembali, Memakaikan topi merah di kepala. Aku menaikkan tas punggung lebih tinggi, menggenggam erat koper yang kubawa, kutarik sebanyak mungkin oksigen kedalam paru paru, kutahan udara didalam tubuhku sejenak, lalu mengeluarkannya sampai habis, Aku kembali membara! Rasa gugup dan takutku seakan keluar bersamaan karbondioksida tadi, kata kata dari Ibuku seakan menjadi bahan bakar dihati, Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan semangat.

Ayo kita mulai! Kisah SMA-ku yang BERKILAU!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehh... Aku... Asramaku... dimana ya?"

Dua jam sudah Aku berkeliling kota ini, KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA NAMA ASRAMAKU SENDIRIIIIII! Bodoh! Awal yang bodoh Sakura, apanya SMA yang berkilau! Kau menghancurkannya! Aku mencoba bertanya ke beberapa orang, dan jalannya percakapan pasti begitu, Ahhhhh bodohnya Aku. Kata Kakak kalau bingung jalannya di HP-ku ada seperti peta, tempatnya sudah di tandai oleh Kakak, jadi tinggal mengikuti saja, ghhhhhhhhh dasar Choji, ada-ada saja dirimu!

"Anoo tuan, bisa minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku... ter..sesat"

"Loh, kok bisa?"

"Aku, bukan dari kota ini"

"Ohhh, Kau mau kemana?"

"Arrrrrrr... Essssss... As... Asrama"

"Asrama apa? Akan kutunjukkan arahnya tapi aku tak bisa mengantar"

"Asrama apa ya... he... he.. Aku tak tahu namanya"

"?!"

Bagaimana ini, Mencoba bertanya ke orang lain tidak terlalu membantu, bagimana bisa Aku bertanya dimana tempat yang Aku sendiri tak tahu namanya, apalagi orang lain!. Aku menyesal kenapa 1 bulan lalu tidak ikut Orang tuaku pergi ke Akiba untuk melihat-lihat asrama, Aku terlalu bergantung pada mereka, fiuh. Aku juga tak bisa kembali menelpon rumah, nanti mereka malah cemas padaku, terlebih lagi setelah apa yang dikatakan Ibu.

Aku mencoba menyelam ke dalam pikiranku, mencoba mengingat apa yang harus kuingat, ayolah Sakuraaa, yah setidaknya Aku tahu nomor kamarnya 220, itu terukir di kunci kamarku. Aku menyerah untuk mengingat, Aku benar-benar tak ingat apapun!.

Kakiku terus berjalan di daerah yang baru kutempati, terus berjalan tanpa arah tanpa tujuan, tidak juga, Aku berjalan mempunyai tujuan, tapi tak tahu arahnya juga sih. Aku terpukau dengan kota ini, unik, aneh, keren, semuanya! Setidaknya Aku masih bisa menikmati perjalananku, huhhhh. sampai semakin lama jalan yang kulalui semakin sepi, dan sekarang Aku sangat haus, langit akan gelap, sekarang hampir jam 5 sore, oke sudah 3 jam Aku berjalan tanpa henti, Aku lelah, Kuhampiri mesin penjual minum otomatis, Aku memilih minuman penggganti ION, glek glek glek... ahhh.

Lelah, itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku, Tas dan Koperku kuletakkan. Aku berjongkok di samping mesin penjual minuman, lelah sekali, sangat ingin rasanya menyandarkan tubuh, kuletakkan tanganku di kedua lutut, dan menenggelamkan wajahku dikedua tangan, Aku sangat lelah, otakku benar benar sudah sampai pada batasnya. Aku mencoba menutup kedua mataku, entah apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini, Aku mencoba menahan tangis.

'PLETAK'

 **SAKURA POV END**

 **Ino POV**

Ahhhhh... Akhirnya satu hari yang berat telewati, Aku tak sabar merebahkan badanku di tempat tidur yang, emm tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi cukup untuk memulihkan tenaga yang hampir habis hari ini. Sebenarnya Aku tak ingin terjerat dalam hal ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai ketua OSIS, Aku tak bisa menyerahkan kewajiban ini pada siapapun. Memberi sambutan bagi siswa-siswi baru di SMA Konoha, memandu mereka untuk mengenal sekolah, menjawab pertanyaan dari murid baru yang kebanyakan pertanyaan bodoh. Dan parahnya lagi, wakil OSIS yang kuberi tugas untuk mengatur urutan demo eskul satu bulan yang lalu tak ia kerjakan, jadilah para ketua atau siapalah dari eskul berebut siapa yang akan naik duluan, jadilah aku melerai mereka dan memutuskan dengan adu suit. Dan semua itu harus kujalani dengan 'SENYUMAN' ya senyuman, Jujur Aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum dengan tulus.

Kulirik jam tangan hitamku, 16.30. Masih ada waktu, Aku berjalan menuju supermarket yang agak jauh dari asrama, tidak tidak, bukan karena tidak ada supermarket disekitar sini, dikota ini berjejer-jejer toko toko yang sejenis dengan supermareket. Tapi ini kota turis!. Kau akan menemukan sekotak susu ditengah kota dengan harga 25K, lalu kau berjalan sedikit ke toko lain harganya 22K, dan kalau mau berjalan agak jauh harganya 19K! Aku yang dari kecil tumbuh disini sudah biasa dengan keadaan kota ini, jadilah aku pelanggan di supermarket yang satu ini.

Ah, akhirnya setelah lama berjalan Aku sudah berada di tempat tujuan, tidak terlihat orang yang berseragam sama denganku lagi, terlalu jauh mungkin. yah memang tidak sebesar dan selengkap yang di tengah kota, tapi semua kebutuhanku tersedia disini.

"emmmmm pasta gigi, shampo, sabun... jangan jangan, sabunku belum habis, mie instan, susu coklat, snack coklat, bubuk coklat, wah apa ini! Kopi coklat! Mungkin aku harus beli. Dan susu coklat lagi."

Ya, Aku tergila-gila pada coklat, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan rasa coklat akanku beli, Menurutku coklat bisa menurunkan rasa stress di otak, sebenarnya Aku mulai sering mengkonsumsi coklat setelah masuk OSIS, Aku membeli 7 kotak susu coklat tidak dingin, karena yang dingin harganya 9K sedangkan yang biasa harganya 8K. Aku bisa meletakkanya di Lemari Es asrama, satu kotak untuk satu hari tentunya.

Kakiku mulai lelah, Tenggorokanku sangat kering di musim panas ini, Aku lebih memilih berjalan untuk pulang daripada naik bis atau semacamnya, kalau naik bis akan sama saja biayanya dengan membeli di sekitar sana, setelah berbelok Aku menemukan mesin penjual minum otomatis, rasanya seperti menemukan sungai di padang gurun yang luas. Otakku memilih menyerah oleh dorongan nafsu yang memerintah untuk membeli satu minuman dingin, yah tak apa untuk hari ini.

'Cekletek' Choco Yogurt keluar di bagian bawah mesin itu

Aku berjongkok dengan kedua kaki merapat untuk mengambil _harta_ ku, air liurku serasa ingin keluar merasakan sensasi rasa dingin yang berada di tanganku, tanpa ba-bi-bu Aku langsung meneguknya sampai habis, fiuh...

Aku melempar kaleng sisa minumanku ketempat sampah berwarna merah disamping mesin tadi, Aku ingin segera pulang, cepat cepat mengakhiri salah satu hari beratku ini...

"AWWWWWWWWWW"

Ada yang berteriak! Aku menoleh kaget, kutengok kanan kiri jalan, meneliti seluruh jalan dengan mataku, tidak ada siapa siapa di jalan ini, siapa yang berteriak? Aku mulai merinding.

"Ummmmm, nona? Aku disini..."

Seorang pria, eh atau wanita ya? Errrr... Seorang pria bersuara wanita sedang berjongkok disamping mesin penjual minum dan tersenyum aneh memegang kaleng sisa minuman yang kubuang barusan.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

"Aaaaaa, tenang tenang, Aku hanya tersesat disini. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Mungkin Aku besok harus periksa mata, kenapa orang ini kukira tempat sampah, dan...

Sepertinya hariku yang berat tidak jadi berakhir.

 **INO POV END**

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku berjalan mengikuti perempuan ini, beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Betapa bodohnya Aku yang hanya mengingat nomor kamar asrama tapi tak ingat nama asramanya. Untung saja Aku bertemu perempuan yang bersedia mengantarku ke tempat yang kucari, kalau tidak Aku bisa seharian penuh tersesat di kerumunan orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, takdir? Mungkin, Mungkin tidak.

Hatiku sangat gembira ketika gadis ini mengatakan 'Mungkin, Aku tahu', setelah Aku menceritakan panjang lebar perjalananku dari rumah. Dia tak memintaku berhenti bicara, tapi wajahnya tetap datar, oke Aku tahu, Aku akan mengakhiri ceritaku, lalu Aku menunjukkan kunci kamarku.

Mmmmmm... Aku tak berani mengajak gadis ini berbicara lagi, bahkan hanya untuk terimakasih padanya, wajahnya benar benar _flat_. seragamnya sama seragam dengan sekolah baruku, apakah dia anak baru sama sepertiku? Tapi kenapa sudah masuk sekolah? Apakah kelas 2 SMA? Hehhh, sepertinya tidak mungkin dia lebih tua, dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku, wajahnya terlalu imut, mungkin dia lebih muda dariku, dia memiliki rambut pirang yang dibiarkan tergerai cantik, poninya disampingkan ke kanan yang hampir menutup mata kanannya, kulitnya putih mulus seperti susu, dia memiliki mata biru tajam yang membuat siapapun tersedot kedalam jika menatapnya, sayangnya Aku belum melihat senyumnya.

Langkah kakiku berjalan melewati koridor yang panjang,dengan tetap menyeret koper besar Aku meneliti nomor yang tetera disetiap nomor pintu.

"217...218...219... Ah ini dia!220!" Kuhentikan langkah kakiku dengan semangat.

Di depan pintu terlihat satu kardus besar yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura', ternyata barangku lebih cepat datangnya daripada Aku sendiri, waduh Aku belum berterimakasih.

"Anoooooo... heheheeee, makasih ya sudah mengantarkanku sampai sini, ano ettoo... ?"

"Yamanaka Ino" Raut mukanya dingin

"Ya, Ino-chan!, Aku benar benar berterimakasih kepadamu, Bolehkah kita bertukar nomor! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan kapan kapan, Ino-chan!. Ah Namaku Sakura.. Haruno Sakura, boleh kau panggil Sakura!"

"ch-chan?!" Wajah perempuan ini tampak terkejut.

"A..Apakah engkau tidak suka kupanggil begitu?"

"Terserah Kau" Wajahnya kembali datar.

"Mmmmmm, btw Kau di kamar nomor berapa?"

Dia mengabaikanku, mengambil kunci dengan gantungan minion kecil dari saku seragamnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya, sebentar sebentar! Itu kamarku!

'Cklek' Pintu terbuka.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh?!" Aku hampir meloncat kaget.

"Kenapa" Dia menoleh, tanpa ekspresi lagi.

"Sebentar Ino-chan... Kau? Kau? Sekamar denganku! Kenapa Kau tak bilang dari tadi!?"

"Karena kau tak tanya" Dia masuk ke kamarku... tidak... kamarnya... tidak... kamar kami. Ya... kamar kami. Dan ya seperti yang kuduga, wajahnya tetap datar.

Dan Kurasa, Kisah SMA-ku BARU DIMULAI!

 **Sakura POV END**

 **Ino POV, Didalam kamar, 17.45.**

Oh betapa sialnya nasibku, satu tahun berada di ruangan yang sama dengan orang aneh ini, bagaimana bisa pergi ke kota tapi tak tahu informasi, HP-pun ketinggalan, Aku pun membawanya ke sini seperti membawa anak kucing yang tersesat, untung saja dia bertemu denganku, kalau ditipu orang dan diculik bagaimana?. Lalu, kenapa tidak tanya ke polisi saja?. Atau tanya apa nama asramanya ke keluarganya?. Dan juga, kenapa tadi dia tak ikut perkenalan sekolah untuk siswa baru, harusnya siswa baru harus sudah ada di sekolah hari jum'at kemarin kan?. Aku tak percaya orang seperti ini ada di salah satu sekolah teratas dan termahal di Jepang, dengan beasiswa, BEASISWA!.

"Apa kau lapar, Aku masih mempunyai beberapa mie instan"

"Ti-tidak, Aku tidak lapar"

'Gruuuuuuuuuuuk-'

"I...i...ya deh, tolong buatkan"

Aku mengambil 2 mie instan dari lemari makanan, lalu membuka tutupnya dan memasukkan air panas kedalam mie tersebut. Lalu aku duduk di sofa samping orang ini

"Ano, Haruno-san?"

"Ya?"

"Jika kau masuk asrama ini jadi kau dapat beasiswa ya?"

"Apa? Oh yang itu ya!, sebentar" Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuka kardus besar berwarna cokelat dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Yang ini Ino-chan? Dia menyerahkan amplop padaku.

Kubuka amplop cokelat yang segelnya sudah terbuka, kubaca satu persatu kata yang ada didalam secarik kertas tersebut.

'HAH, TIDAK MUNGKIN' Batinku

"Sa-sakura-san? K...Ka..Kau... Mendapat beasiswa, dari sini... gr.. gratis... sekolah dan uang sewa asrama... 3 TAHUN PENUH!"

"I...iya, kenapa memang? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ha...hanya 1 tahun"

"Tak apa Ino-chan! Semangatlah belajar selama tahun pertama ini! Pasti sekolah akan memberimu beasiswa lagi, Ibuku bilang aku mendapat teman sekamar anak yang pintar dan bertanggung jawab, kau pasti bisa, Ino-chan! Semangat!"

Aku terdiam, bagaimana bisa anak baru ini menasehatiku, Aku adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya dan sudah kelas 3! Dan dia menganggapku anak baru sama sepertinya! Dan bagaimana bisa orang aneh seperti ini mendapat gratis sekolah dan sewa asrama full selama 3 tahun!

"Haruno-san, kau unggul di bidang apa memang?"

"Emh, Basket..."

"Basket?"

"ya...Basket"

"Hah?"

"Ah Ino-chan, apakah tadi sudah pembagian kelas?"

"...Ah... Be... belum kok, besok pengumumannya akan ditempel"

"Jadi begitu, Aku harap kita sekelas!"

Ada dua hal yang kutahu, tidak mungkin sekelas, nya sudah matang. Aku mengambil 2 mie yang sudah siap dari dapur, meletakkannya di meja depan sofa tempat Aku dan dia duduk. Orang ini lahap memakannya, Aku memperhatikannya, cara makannya seperti laki-laki, duduknya juga, dan juga pundaknya, lebar. payudaranya akan terlihat hanya dari samping, sangat kecil. Dia juga sedang memakai celana jeans dengan kaos merah se-siku, Apalagi dengan gaya rambutnya yang pendek dan diikat kebagian bawah belakang, dia benar benar seperti laki laki, jangan jangan, dia laki laki!.

"Ano... Ino-chan?" Ah gawat, apakah dia sadar kalau sedang Aku perhatikan.

"Y...ya?"

"Apakah tidak kau makan?" dia mengarahkan garpunya ke mie-ku

"Kau mau?" Aku menyerahkan mie-ku padanya

"Terimakasiiiiiihhh!"

Tidak, suaranya sangat imut, itu suara seorang wanita lembut dan baik hati. Dia bukan laki-laki, Aku merasa ingin tersenyum.

"Ino-chan!'slruuuuuph' 'nyam' Apakah kau selalu 'nyam' makan mie instan 2 hari ini? 'nyam nyam nyam'"

"Habiskan dulu baru bicara!, suaramu gak jelas. Tidak juga sih, Aku makan mie kalau disekolah tadi tidak membeli apa-apa"

"Heeee? Apakah kau tidak pernah makan nasi, makan mie instan terus tidak baik lho!"

"Kau bilang tidak baik tetapi sudah habis 2 mangkuk"

"Hehehehe, lupakan saja. Apakah kau tidak memasak?"

"Besok Aku akan memasak, Mumpung nggak sekolah"

"Bolehkah Aku membantu?"

"Bo... Boleh saja"

"Oh iya Haruno-san. Kenapa kau baru datang hari ini?, bukankah anak baru harusnya datang kemarin?"

"Heh? Benarkah?, bentar bentar, kulihat jadwalnya, mana ya kardusku, ini dia.

7 Juli 2017 : Siswa siswi baru sudah berada di asrama masing masing

8 Juli 2017 : Penyambutan siswa siswi baru, Perkenalan lingkungan SMA Konoha dan panduan dari OSIS

9 Juli 2017 : Seluruh siswa siswi harus sudah berada di asrama masing masing, dan pendataan seluruh asrama.

10 Juli 2017 : Masuk sekolah hari pertama, apel pagi, pengenalan wali kelas, pemilihan struktur kelas, dan pengumpulan formulir ekstrakulikuler.

11 Juli 2017 : Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar (KBM) aktif

jadi besok baru masuk sekolah kan?"

Sontak Aku menoleh kaget padanya tak percaya, dia masih memegang kertas pemberitahuan tersebut dan menatapku bingung.

"Ke-kenapa" Dia manggaruk rambut belakangnya yang diikat.

Suasana diantara kami hening.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan tubuh dan emosiku, aku bersandar ke sofa dengan lebih nyaman, memijat pelipisku dan berkata dengan tenang.

"Haruno-san, sekarang hari sabtu 8 juli 2017, Tadi di sekolah acara penyambutan anak baru."

"Oh begitu"

"Ya"

"Jadi tadi sudah masuk ya"

" "

"Ohhhhh"

"I...Iya"

"Se-sebentar, Ino-chan"

"..."

"AKU BOLOS DI HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAHKU, TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! GAAAAAAAAHHH, Bagaimana ini Ino-chan, apakah tadi diabsen oleh OSIS? Bagaimana ini!? Bagaimana jika Di hari pertamaku Aku disidang oleh ketua OSIS, nanti teman sekelasku menganggap Aku anak berandalan, lalu Aku tidak mempunyai teman dan menjadi OTAKU!, Tidaaaaaaak, Hancurlah masa SMA-ku, hiks hiks"

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, tersesat karena tidak tahu nama asramanya sendiri, aku menemukannya seperti menemukan anak kucing tersesat, orangnya ceria, banyak omong dan plin-plan, tidak tahu hari dan tanggal. dan anehnya lagi, dia mendapat beasiswa selama 3 tahun penuh di salah satu SMA favorit di Jepang. Karena unggul dalam bidang basket, benar, basket. Dan dia, menjadi teman sekamarku mulai sekarang, sampai setahun yang akan datang.


End file.
